te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre
by gabiieDuende
Summary: Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí...Espera no respondas sea cuál sea la respuesta, no cambiará nada, ahora tú estas con él y yo con ella.  Pero yo sé que en las noches de pasión, imaginas que son mis manos la que recorren tu cuerpo.
1. prefacio

_"_**TE AMÉ, TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ**_"_

_Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí.._

_.Espera no respondas sea cuál sea la respuesta, no cambiará nada,_

_ ahora tú estas con él y yo con ella._

_Pero yo sé que en las noches de pasión,_

_ imaginas que son mis manos la que recorren tu cuerpo,_

_mientras tu te muerdes los labios para no gritar y gemir mi nombre._

_Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre..._


	2. novios!

Alice y yo solíamos hacer todo juntos, nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales, yo siempre pensé que ella sería siempre mi amiga incondicional, pero con el tiempo noté que, ya no la veía como mi mejor amiga, si no como algo más. Ese descubrimiento me cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría.

"flashback"

Un día mi mamá me pidió que la acompañara al mall a comprar algo, y yo le dije que si.  
-Jasper hijo, me acompañarías al mall, es que tu papá esta trabajando, y no lo quiero molestar, puedes llevar a Alice.  
Mi mamá adoraba a Alice decía que es como lo hija que nunca tuvo.  
-Claro mamá, iré hoy no tengo nada que hace, además Alice no puede ir con nosotros, me dijo que saldría con un chico de su clase de francés, o que sé yo- le conteste a mi mamá.  
Después de caminar yo solo por el mall como por media hora( ya sabrán mi mamá se metió al peluquero, que madre no hace eso y nos dejan solos ) , vi a Alice parada hacia donde yo me dirigía, planeaba acercarme lo suficiente y asustarla, ya que yo siempre se lo hacia y ella me daba un manotazo con su manita pequeña, pero no lo hice. Ella usaba un vaquero entubado, una blusa negra y unas zapatillas conversa del mismo color, se veía bonita , bueno ella se ve hermosa con todo lo que se ponga, solo no se lo decía a ella, me daba pena. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, cuando note que un chico se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Juro que estuve apunto de acercarme y plegarle a su "amiguito".  
Me dí la media vuelta y regrese con mi mamá.  
"fin del FLASHBACK"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Alice con ese idiota en el mall, yo ni siquiera le prengunte como le fue, ni nada por temor a que me dijera que el le gustaba, realmente no lo podría soportar. Seguiamos saliendo normal, pero yo ya no queria que fuera mi amiga, yo quería que fuera mi novia, soy un chico de 16 años que jamaz en su vida ha tenido novia, supongo que por que siempre estaba con Alice, o no sé, jamáz ninguna me llamo la atención.  
Pasaron otras dos semanas y un viernes ella me dijo mientras caminabamos por el sendero del bosque ella me dijo.  
-Jazzy(era la unica persona que yo permitia que me llamara así) mañana saldré con mi amigo ,quire...- no la deja ni teminar de hablar simplemente al decir que saldría con su amigo, la bese haciendola callar. La base suavemente ya que, bueno lo admito jamaz he besado a ninguna otra chica, y dios ¡ES A MI ALICE A QUIEN BESO!  
-Jazzy ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa, bueno la intento ocultar, pero a mi no me las puede ocultar la conozco mejor que a mi mismo.

-Es que ..Allie..bueno pues, no quiero que salas con tu amiguito, ni con otro chico-Jasper,¿Tú quien te crees que eres para prohibirme salir con él?, eres mi amigo y nada más, claro me interesa y mucho tu opinión, pero no me puedes prohibir nada.-

-Es que o entiendes que ya me canse de ser tu amigo- cuando yo dije eso ella bajo la cabeza con una expresión muy muy triste, aun así yo seguí hablando -Alice yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, yo digo , me refiero ...emm. Alice ,¿Quieres se mi novia?.-

E n ese momento comenzo a llover y mucho, estábamos como a 5 kilómetros dentro del sendero, así que por más que corriéramos no llegaríamos sin mojarnos. Seguíamos ahí sin movernos ella no me decía nada de nada, ya estaba muy asustado, cuando ella alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jazzy, me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo, claro que quiero ser tu novia- nos besamos mucho rato bajo la lluvia, después le dije que teníamos que llegar a mi casa ya que esa era la más cercana, por que no quería que se enfermara, corrimos mucho rato.

Al llegar a la casa estaba mi madre sentada en al patio trasero que es el más cercano al sendero, ella nos esperaba.

Saludamos a mi mamá, que nos miraba muy raro.

-Alice y Jasper, me han preocupado mucho, y vienen como sopa, será mejor que se cambien yo les haré algo de comer-

-Mamá lo lamento, no quisimos preocuparte pero ya estamos aquí-

-Señora withlock, no tengo que ponerme,- dijo mi Allie, como siempre preocupadisima en que era lo que vestía.

-claro que si pequeña, te compre hace dos semanas un conjunto hermoso solo que siempre olvido dártelo, es precioso, y no me pude resistir, ya sabes que siempre serás como la hija que siempre quise.-

-Ho, muchas gracias señora Withlock, no debió molestarse-

-Hay Alice ya te dije que no me digas señora Withlock llámame Lilian-

- En ese caso muchas gracias Lilian-  
Alice comenzó a castañar los dientes, sin duda tenía mucho frío.

-Niños ya suban a cambiarse, por que si no se pondrán azules del frío, ho y Jasper darle su ropa por favor.-  
-claro má-

Subimos al segundo piso y entramos al cuarto de mi mamá, ahí estaba la ropa que mi madre le había comprado a mi Allie.  
La blusa me gusto mucho, ya que era verde con un duende estampado en ella, un pantalón de esos que las chicas usan pegados a sus piernas, una bolsa que no me quiso mostrar.

-Jassy tu mamá si que tiene buen gusto, simplemente me encanta la blusa, y más por que tiene un duende en ella, así como tu me sueles decir, jajaja-  
-Lo sé a mi también me gusto mucho la blusa y supongo que te veras muy bonita en ella, ahora vamos , ya para que te bañes.-

-Jazzy, yo sé que es lo que intentas, y no lo vas a lograr, ya sabes que cuando yo me baño aquí me toca meterme a tu baño, y tu te vas al de huéspedes- dicho eso me saco la lengua y se fue corriendo al baño de mi habitación, y si, era la que yo quería, que ella me dejará mi bañí que fui a mi habitación por mi ropa y me dirigí al baño de huéspedes.

Termine de bañarme y baje para ver que era lo que mi mamá había preparado para comer, entre a la cocina y ahí estaba mi mamá calentando unos sandwiches de queso, mis favoritos, me senté, ha esperar que estuvieran listos y que Allie bajará. Después de un rato mi mamá término la de calentar y se sentó conmigo en la mesa, ya solo esperábamos a que Alice bajará.

Alice bajo, la ropa realmente se le veía muy linda, pero me tomo por sorpresa que, cuando rodeo la mesa para sentarse a un lado de mi madre y frente mío, me beso al pasar a mi lado, fue un beso casto, pero aun así en los labios, así que mi madre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Niños qué ha sido eso?-Ya que me había preguntado le tenía que decir.  
-bueno mamá verás yo le pedí a Allie que fuera mi novia hace un rato y ella me dijo que si, y pues eso,...ahorasomosnovios- ok eso no lo entendí yo, pero ella si, tanto que dio un grito muy parecido a esos que da alice, y después de gritar dijo:

-!Ya sabía yo¡ que ustedes estarían juntos, claro eso era obvio, que gusto me da por ustedes, ahhh, ¿Y ya se lo dijeron a Esme? se pondrá super contenta seremos consuegras, ya mejor coman que se les enfría, ¡ahhhh cuanta alegría!-

Alice y yo solo nos quedamos viendo a mi mamá con la boca abierta. Y la verdad es que lo dijo casi todo sin tomar aire, demonios casi le gana a mi Allie.

...


End file.
